walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel García (Video Game)
Gabriel Garcìa, also known as Gabe, is a main character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is David Garcìa's son and Mariana's older brother. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing much is known about Gabriel's life, though it can be assumed that Gabriel was an elementary school student and had a caring family. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Shortly after the outbreak occurred, Gabe's grandfather died of unknown causes and reanimated in his bedroom. Gabe's sister Mariana went to his grandfather's room to give him some water. When the family finds out he is alive, they are confused of how this happened. When it turns out that Rafael was indeed a walker, Gabe seemed some shocked by the situation and was shown visibly scared by the unfolding events, including his grandmother getting bitten in the cheek. Years into the outbreak, Gabe is now a teenager and shown not getting along with his stepmother Kate, due to his mood swings of puberty and adolescent which may cause his sudden and frequent easily triggered anger as stated by Javier. When his sister gets shot in the head by the New Frontier, Gabe is visibly angry and upset and now declares that he wants to be like his dad, strong and brave. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gabriel has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Clementine and Gabriel were first seen casually chatting with each other. Javier then has the choice to express his opinion on this, whether it is unhealthy or good that Gabriel is talking with her. While searching for something to help move the car blocking the road, Javier can talk to Gabriel about him chatting with Clementine, with Gabriel saying he thinks she's cool. Later on when Conrad restrains Clementine and demands that she should be used as a bargaining chip, Gabriel is clearly upset. After Clementine constantly resisted, Conrad grabbed Gabriel and threatened to shoot her "boyfriend". If Javier didn't shoot Conrad and accepted his plan, Gabriel calls Javi a loser, saying that he should have helped "Clem" and himself. Mariana García It is clear that Mariana and Gabriel had a loving brother-sister relationship. Gabriel was clearly saddened by Marianas death, he risked his life as he ran to her corpse, crying, nearly getting shot in the process Conrad Gabriel and Conrad had a very hostile relationship that began with Gabe threatening to shoot Conrad because of he was afraid he was going to hurt Javier. When Conrad later tries to convince Javier that they should use Clementine as a bargaining chip when dealing with the New Frontier Gabe is heavily against the idea, after Conrad takes him hostage to try and make them go along with it Gabe tells Javier to shoot Conrad, if Javier refuses Gabe is furious with both of them, however if Javier does shoot him Gabe is left in shock at what had just happened. David García It is assumed that Gabriel and David had a regular father-son relationship. It is stated by Kate, that Gabriel is becoming more and more like his father, and that he's not the sweet boy she once new, Gabe himself expresses a desire to become strong like David. Kate García Gabe and Kate initially appeared to have a strained relationship, the two disagreeing frequently. However, they care about each other a great deal; when Kate was shot, Gabe put himself in danger in order to keep her safe and later wanted to help her by removing the bullet from her wound; he was visibly distressed at what he believes to be his inability to help her. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:NPC Category:Teenagers Category:Children